NARU-TO
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Navegador Automático de Reciclaje Universal, o NARU, para abreviar/Soy un dispositivo humanoide, creado para la erradicación sobre poblacional de basura/Recolectar, separar y compactar, es a lo que se resume mi día/ Desde ese día hasta hoy no he parado de trabajar/Mi razón es el conocer a esa humana... Inspirada en Wall-E.


**NARU-TO**

**.**

**ONE-SHOT**

.

_Navegador Automático de Reciclaje Universal, _o NARU, para abreviar. Soy un dispositivo humanoide, creado para la erradicación sobre poblacional de basura. Mis creadores, o lo que los humanos considerarían padres, son Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. Según mi base de datos son una pareja de genios creadores de los dispositivos NARU, quienes en este momento se encargan de limpiar el planeta tierra, al igual que yo. Recolectar, separar y compactar, es a lo que se resume mi día. A veces encuentro cosas interesantes entre la basura humana, como lo que son juguetes, algunos discos y una que otra foto.

Al ver a todos los humanos en aquellos retratos me hacen _pensar_ en ser uno también, a veces me gusta considerarme uno, pero al final del día termino aceptando que no lo soy. Un humano necesita alimento, dormir, respirar, yo no; un humano puede sentir emociones, puede estar feliz, puede estar triste, puede soñar, yo no. Un humano no podría sobrevivir en este ecosistema tan contaminado. Yo sí.

Mientras _pienso_ en todo esto me encuentro compactando otro kilo de basura de plástico. Volteo a mí alrededor y veo a otros como yo haciendo lo mismo con diferentes tipos de basura. Todos tenemos un código para diferenciarnos, el cual consiste en dos dígitos, hay NARU-AA, NARU-99, NARU-Y8, entre otros, mis dígitos son TO, lo que es curioso, NARU-TO justo como lo que solía usarse en el ramen.

Una alarma suena en mi abdomen, es la señal de que mi batería está baja, por lo que debo ir a mi cubículo y recargarme. Recorro un par de kilómetros antes de llegar, justo antes de apagarme logro conectarme. Volteo hacia una pared del cubículo, y ahí están las cosas que han llamado mi atención al recolectar. Hay un viejo yoyo, un dibujo que, según la base de datos, parece hecho por una niña de 8 años, un pincel, un par de casets, unos discos y una foto.

Me detengo a observar aquella foto, podría hacerlo durante horas, días, todo el tiempo en pocas palabras. En ella aparece una familia. Una pareja de casados, una niña de unos tres años y un bebé en los brazos de la adulta. No me interesan nadie más que la niña. No sé por qué. Es pequeña, por lo que se ve, su cabello es de un color, determinado, negro-azulado, justo como la mujer adulta, sus ojos son de un color lila, justo como los del hombre, su piel se ve pálida y calculando por las dimensiones de la imagen, el fondo y los adultos, apenas pasaba del metro. Me parece fascinante esa humana, por alguna extraña razón, tanto que me gustaría conocerla en persona. Pero sé que eso es imposible, los humanos se marcharon de este planeta hace casi veinte años.

Se puede decir que tengo 22 años, fui creado un 10 de octubre de 2080. Desde ese día hasta hoy no he parado de trabajar, sólo tomando el tiempo exacto para recargarme y volver al trabajo, no por la misma razón que, supongo, tiene el resto en su programa. Mi razón es el conocer a esa humana. Sé que cuando el planeta esté lo suficientemente limpio como para volver a ser habitable ella volverá, ella estará aquí, y podré conocerla, podré averiguar porque me llama tanto la atención. Pero hasta entonces, tengo que evitar descomponerme, tengo que evitar descargarme totalmente, porque si me descuido y lo hago, no podré volver a encender de nuevo, seré sólo chatarra que los demás NARU compactaran y reciclaran. No puedo permitirme eso.

Mi abdomen hace un _ bip bip_ señal de que mi batería está totalmente cargada. Me doy cuenta que ha pasado al menos una hora y media, el tiempo que tarda la batería en cargarse, entonces me desconecto y vuelvo al trabajo.

Ahora sólo puedo _pensar_ en aquella humana. Según lo mis cálculos, ella debe tener aproximadamente 24 años si la foto fue poco antes de dejar la tierra, si mi programa de crecimiento no me falla ella luce, lo que denominarían los humanos, hermosa. Ya debió dejar todo rasgo infantil que poseía en la imagen, ya debe ser toda una mujer adulta. Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento, pues se supone, todos los humanos están en una nave espacial que viaja por tiempo indefinido, al menos hasta que la tierra sea de nuevo habitable.

Mientras sigo _pensando_ en ella creo hipótesis. Tal vez sea una persona seria, o una persona infantil, puede que sea introvertida o extrovertida, puede que tenga una familia, puede que tenga hijos. Al _pensar_ en ello vuelve a mi sistema central el _pensamiento_ de los sentimientos. Me gustaría poder experimentar que es la felicidad, la tristeza, todos aquellos que son denominados sentimientos. Pero jamás pasará.

0-0-0-0-0

Mi sistema operativo ya no es como hace un par de años, mi batería ya no dura tanto como antes, ahora no puedo alejarme mucho del mi cubículo o podría dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento. Es el año 2113, el planeta parece cada vez mejor, según lo la base de datos que conecta a todos los NARU. El cielo ya no tiene ese tono grisáceo-café, el dióxido de carbono ha disminuido considerablemente, la capa de ozono está casi reparada y un par de plantas han comenzado a brotar y la basura se ha compactado hasta ahora dejar más espacios para transitar sin esos montículos de plástico, cartón y otras cosas.

Mi cuerpo ahora tiene varias abolladuras, uno de mis brazos ha dejado de funcionar correctamente y mis reacciones han comenzado a alentarse. Sé que mi mantenimiento se degrada cada día más, pero cada NARU es responsable de sí mismo, y sé que yo ya no puedo seguir muchos años más. No puedo permitirme apagarme, debo conocer a esa niña. Sé que pronto ellos volverán, que los humanos volverán y podré verla, sé que al fin podré saber su nombre.

En este momento me encuentro tratando de llegar a mi cubículo, mi batería esta por agotarse y mi fisionomía apenas y puede moverse. Sólo unos cuantos metros más. Justo cuando estoy por llegar, justo cuando estoy por conectarme, es todo. Mi batería se descarga por completo. Inmediatamente me apago, lo último que puedo hacer es voltear hacia la foto y pensar es en ella. Pensar en esa niña y el cómo jamás llegaré a conocerla.

0-0-0-0-0

-…sto-

Escuchó una voz. Mi sistema se inicia de nuevo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No alcancé a conectarme lo suficientemente rápido, por consiguiente, ya no debería ser capaz de estar encendido.

Mi sistema de visión inicia, debo ajustar el lente para poder ver bien. Tras un minuto, todo vuelve a ser claro. Estoy viendo fijamente el lugar donde tengo mis cosas más preciadas, pero la foto de la familia no está ahí. Me endurezco y volteo a todos lados, hasta que me encuentro con algo impresionante.

¡La mujer de la foto! No, no es ella. Esa mujer no debería lucir así. Escaneo sus características. Es una mujer de quizás unos treinta años, su cabello es exactamente igual al de la mujer en la foto, pero sus ojos son lilas, su piel es pálida y su complexión es delgada. La niña.

-ni-ña- mi sistema de comunicación me hace _hablar_. Me doy cuenta que poseo una "voz robótica".

-¡has encendido!- parece sorprendida –me alegra tanto- sonríe. Me pregunto que hace aquí. –por un segundo creí que no podrías prender nunca más, entonces jamás podría preguntártelo-

-¿pre-gun-tar-me?- mi cabeza se mueve hacia a un lado, dando a entender mi duda. Ella alza la foto que estaba observando antes de apagarme.

-sí, quería preguntarte que hacías con esto- extiendo mi brazo para tomar la imagen, notando que mi movimiento es más lento que antes de apagarme, es entonces que soy consciente de mi oxidación –parece que tendré que cambiar piezas- dice.

-no com-pren-do- vuelvo a hablar.

-sí, tu fisionomía está muy deteriorada, pareciera que has estado aquí por años- parece pensar un poco -¿Cuándo fue la última fecha de activación?-

-ve-in-ti-ocho de ma-yo dos-mil-cien-to-do-ce- compruebo en mi historial la fecha.

-han pasado tres años desde entonces, no me sorprende mucho que estés oxidado- hace una mueca.

-ni-ña- ella me presta atención.

-¿sí?-

-¿cu-al es tu nom-bre?- mi _voz_ no puede hacer ese tono de pregunta que poseen los humanos, pero parece que ella lo entiende.

-Hinata- me sonríe. Siento mi sistema dar una señal de _alerta_, por lo visto algo anda mal dentro del sistema y parece que ella lo nota.

-Hi-na-ta- repito –es un gus-to por fin co-no-cer-te, Hi-na-ta- ¿gusto? ¿Acabo de decir gusto?

Ella parece confundida ante mis palabras.

-¿y cuál es tu nombre?- me regresa la pregunta.

-NA-RU-TO- respondo. Ella parece sorprenderse.

-¿Naruto?- me pregunta para confirmar.

-si- respondo.

-¿Dónde encontraste esta foto?- vuelve a dar a mi campo de visión la imagen de ella con su familia.

-la en-con-tre ha-ce- al-gu-nos a-ños- respondo –en-tre mu-chos es-com-bros- de un-a vi-e-ja ca-sa- ella asiente.

-¿Por qué la conservaste en lugar de destruirla?- no sé qué responder exactamente. –Tu programación es reciclar todo lo que encuentras, ¿Por qué conservar esto?- me pregunta.

-por-que es al-go per-fec-to- le respondo –no pu-e-do des-tru-ir per-fec-ción- ella parece sorprenderse un poco.

-¿Por qué crees que esto es perfecto?- me pregunta.

-por-que tu e-res per-fec-ta- no tengo razonamiento que me diga que es correcto contestar a un humano y que no, pero algo me dice que eso es lo que los humanos consideran un "elogio".

Perfecta. Así es como la veo. Mi base de datos me ha informado que los humanos son seres imperfectos, con demasiados errores, que lo más perfecto que existe son los seres como yo. Pero, para mí, ella es la humana más perfecta que existe, incluso sin conocerla.

Volteo a mí alrededor, dándome cuenta que los años han pasado en mi cubículo, todo ha comenzado a oxidarse, y hay cosas que han desaparecido. Detrás de ella puedo ver a varias personas, ya no hay NARU caminando por todas partes, sólo humanos ¿Dónde están los demás como yo?

Humanos. Lo que siempre he deseado ser, pero sé que es imposible. Fui creado con el propósito de limpiar el planeta. Es cierto, mi trabajo ha finalizado, ahora el planeta es habitable, de no ser así, ella no estaría aquí. Ya no soy útil.

-ya no soy ne-ce-sa-ri-o a-qui- digo ante el silencio –lo me-jor es ser des-co-nec-ta-do- tomo la fuente de energía entre mis manos, dispuesto a desenchufarme.

Como he pensado antes, los NARU como yo, ya no son necesarios en este mundo que ha sido reparado, ahora es turno de los humanos habitar la tierra de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me pregunta.

-mi pro-po-si-to ha si-do cum-pli-do- respondo, pero no me refiero al limpiar el planeta –a-ho-ra ya no ten-go ra-zo-nes pa-ra e-xis-tir- estoy por desconectarme, cuando ella me detiene.

-espera- grita, veo preocupación en su rostro, pero no lo entiendo -¿Por qué debes desconectarte? Tal vez aun seas necesario, tal vez el planeta te necesite todavía-.

-no ha-blo del pla-ne-ta- confieso –to-do es-te ti-em-po só-lo he de-se-a-do co-no-cer-te, Hi-na-ta- la veo sorprenderse -a-ho-ra que por fin te co-noz-co no ten-go más pro-pó-si-tos- ella me mira con dulzura.

Comienzo a procesar todo lo que he dicho y todo lo que he pensado a lo largo de mi existencia. Lo relaciono con todo lo que conozco de los humanos, por alguna razón.

-no lo en-ti-en-do, ¿por-qué llo-ras?- pregunto viéndola llorar.

-he estado un año observándote, tratando de entender por qué conservaste una foto de mi familia, la última foto que queda con mi familia, mi único recuerdo de ellos- confiesa –todos están muertos desde que hace años, los comencé a olvidar y eso me entristecía, el no poder recordarlos y, gracias a lo que has hecho, ahora podré recordarlos por siempre- suelta mis _manos_ y se seca las lágrimas –he querido saber porque la has conservado y me dices que soy perfecta… y a pesar de lo que has dicho sigo sin comprender, por el contrario, ahora me pregunto el por qué dices que lo soy- de nuevo, cuestiona lo que he dicho.

No respondo, estoy analizando el por qué. Hasta que por fin doy con la respuesta. Desconecto el cable y la escucho soltar un quejido. No me apago inmediatamente, pero mi batería se descarga demasiado rápido, por lo que sólo podré decir una última cosa más, antes de apagarme por completo.

-e-res per-fec-ta pa-ra mí por-que te a-mo…- mi voz se apaga y todo mi sistema deja de funcionar rápidamente. Alcanzó a crear una reacción de explosión en mi batería, impidiéndome volver a encender.

He cumplido mi propósito, la he conocido, he sabido su nombre, he sabido como es. Pero más que nada, he sabido la razón de mi interés. La amo. Quiero dejar de existir conociendo eso, quiero dejar de existir sabiendo que he sido capaz de amar. Quiero desaparecer sabiendo que, por una vez, he logrado ser humano.

**Un One-shot extraño, como siempre. No sé si les guste, pero al menos a mí me gustó escribirlo, aunque algunos puede que piensen que no tiene mucha lógica, pero es mi mente y yo no decido que se le ocurra de pronto xD ¿o sí? ¬u¬**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera.**


End file.
